


There is no Happy Ever After

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Suicide, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-15
Updated: 2007-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-26 14:18:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10788432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: Pansy has been betrothed since birth had hates her life. When a moment comes along for her to witness true happiness, she takes it.





	There is no Happy Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: This jumped at me. I asked me mum for a pairing and she said Pansy/Harry. It didn't quite go the way I planned.  


* * *

Pansy Parkinson left the Slytherin common room feeling rather sore. Draco's sexual tastes ran a bit rough and Pansy usually hurt a little afterward. She climbed the steps gingerly, supporting herself on the banister.

When she entered the Entrance Hall, a group of Gryffindors were coming down the Grand Staircase. In the lead were Potter and Ginny Weasley. He had his arm around her shoulders and they were both grinning. Ron Weasley and Granger were with them and as usual, were bickering.

Pansy stayed out of sight and watched them enter the Great Hall. They all look happy, even the bickering couple.

Pansy sighed. She didn't have that happiness or ease. Her 'friends' were superficial, her boyfriend an ass, and her life was royally messed up. Her choices were made for her by her parents or Draco. She'd been engaged to him from the day she was born. _At least he's attractive,_ she thought bitterly. Attractive and twisted. He knew the most evil and horrible ways of inflicting pain. 

_No doubt learned from his evil father,_ Pansy thought. Every summer, both of their families went to the country. They had parties and tea, pretending to be close. Pansy knew the real reason. They wanted to unite to two Pureblood dynasties to make sure both lines continued on.

Pansy sighed, making her way into the Great Hall. She refused to look at the Gryffindor table because she didn't want to look true happiness in the face again, knowing it was denied to her.

She heard laughter around her and growled. _Why are people so bloody cheerful today?_ she thought grumpily. She plopped onto a bench and immediately regretted it. Swallowing a yelp of pain, she reached for the food in front of her. Crabbe and Goyle gamboled over and sat across from her. She ignored them.

She ate as though she didn't notice the two lumbering oafs staring at her. She could feel their gaze boring into her and she finally looked up.

"What?" she spat.

They looked startled for a moment before Crabbe, the slightly more intelligent of the two, smirked.

"No need to be rude, Parkinson," she said slyly.

"What do you want?" she asked, slightly more polite.

"We were wondering what he put you through today," Crabbe smirked. Pansy blanched. "He didn't put the silencing charm on the door again."

Pansy suddenly felt ill. _Again?_ She thought. _How many times had he 'forgotten'?_

Crabbe, seeing her look of horror, laughed. "Oh yes. We, along with most of Slytherin house, heard your screams."

Pansy cringed.

"We also heard every word he said," Crabbe continued. Pansy glared at him but didn't tell him to stop. If she did, Draco would punish her later. "Do you like being called a whore? Do you like being ordered around?"

People around them at the table were looking at her in amusement. Pansy's face burned, but no one came to her aide.

"I think I'd like to order you around a bit-"

"Shut up," she said suddenly. It left her mouth against her will and she immediately bit her lips closed and shut her eyes. 

"Or what?" said Crabbe, no longer smiling. "What are you gonna do, you glorified cum-dumpster?"

Pansy shot up from the bench. Without a word, she left the Slytherin table and the Great Hall. Letting her feet take her wherever they desired, she left through the huge front doors of the school. Hardly paying attention to anyone around her, she went in the general direction of the Quidditch pitch.

The field was deserted, a soft wind floating through the bleachers. She climbed the steps, stopping halfway up. She sat down slowly and stared straight ahead.

What was she doing? Who had she become? She didn't used to have everyone tell her what to do. She used to lead her own life at school. She used to be respected. Now what was she?

Exactly what Crabbe had called her. A glorified cum-dumpster. She had no other purpose than to be Draco's sex toy. When she graduated, she was going to be Draco's wife. She was already told she would have no job. She would reproduce and be a mother as soon as possible.

_I don't want that life,_ she thought for the hundredth time. It hadn't really hit her until that year, but she now wanted out. Her parents wouldn't understand. Draco certainly wouldn't release her. Snape was in the Malfoy's pocket, so he was no help.

She could go to Dumbledore. She could tell him everything she knew. She could ask for protection. 

But she knew it was no good. She didn't have he courage. What if they found her? There was no escape. She was stuck because she lacked the nerve.

She was considering going back inside, just to get whatever punishment over quickly, when she heard a giggle from the general area of the entrance to the pitch.

Couldn't someone else be as miserable as she was? She looked over at the field entrance and watched as the Weaslette pulled Potter onto the field. She continued to pull him as he laughed into the very middle of the field.

He had a nice laugh. It was deep and real, as opposed to the cold, cruel laugh she endured everyday.

Quickly, Pansy cast a Disillusion Charm on herself and watched. She decided to allow herself to enjoy happiness even if it wasn't hers. Even if it was sick.

Ginny hooked her leg around Potter's knees and pushed him backwards. Potter's arms flailed as he fell onto his back, Ginny laughing. Pansy expected Potter to put her into her place for her misbehavior, but sat stunned as he laughed his deep laugh and placed his hands behind his head. He crossed his legs at the ankles and looked at her in amusement.

"Impatient, are we?" he asked. His voice carried all the way up to Pansy in the bleachers.

"Yes," Ginny purred. "We are!"

And she pounced. She landed on him with her legs straddling his hips. She leaned down and gave him a loud, smacking kiss. Pansy was sure Ginny had planned for it to be light and quick, but Potter removed his hands from behind his head and gently held Ginny's face in his hands, changing the kiss from short and silly to long and languid. He ran his hands gently through Ginny's hair and Pansy felt her throat tighten and tingle as tears filled her eyes. No one touched _her_ like that. Like life depended on such contact.

The kiss deepened, Potter moving his hands down Ginny's back. Suddenly, he rolled them over so that he was on top of her. He pushed himself up onto his hands and looked down at her with a smile Pansy could only call sweet. _So that's what sweetness looked like..._

"I'm going to have my way with you, Miss Weasley," he said. Ginny grinned. "I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all, Mr. Potter," she replied cheekily.

He grinned down at her and lowered himself on top of her. He kissed her chin, then both of her cheeks. He kissed her nose and the tears Pansy had been holding back spilled over as he kissed her forehead. They slid down her cheeks, leaving strips of cooling skin as the breeze hit them.

Harry kissed Ginny's neck and let his hand wander over her chest, above her clothing. Ginny closed her eyes and sighed. Harry moved his hand lower and lower before inching it up her skirt. He moved his hand slower until Ginny, too impatient to wait for him, reached down and grabbed his hand, placing it up higher under the skirt. Harry laughed into her neck and obviously began to do something Ginny liked because she arched her back and moaned.

More tears fell silently down Pansy's cheeks. _What was it like?_ She wondered. _What was it like to feel pleasure?_ To her, sex had never been fun. People went on and on about it, but she never knew why. She had always thought of it as a way to keep Draco entertained, not to find her own pleasure.

Harry continued to do whatever he was doing under the skirt and Ginny was writhing, clutching Harry's back. Harry then pulled his arm back, bringing Ginny's pink panties down with his hand. He crawled down her body and pulled her underwear over her stockings and shoes. He tossed them aside and moved back up her body. Ginny reached down as soon as Harry's belt-buckle was in reach and began to unfasten it. He remained above her, supporting himself on his arms. He kept his gaze on her face as she unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. She pushed them and his underwear down a little and Pansy had a view of the top of Harry's ass. Pansy smiled. Nice.

He began to lower himself but Ginny stopped him. He looked at her in question.

"I think," she said in mock contemplation. "I'd rather have my way with you, Mr. Potter. I hope you don't mind."

He had a moment's look of confusion on his face before Ginny pushed him off of her and onto his back. Pansy had a split second's view of his erection jutting up from the V of his open pants before Ginny crawled on top of him once more.

Pansy stared in shock. _He let her be on top?_

Apparently he did, because he placed his hands on her hips and smiled up at her. "Not at all, Miss Weasley."

They looked into each other's eyes as Ginny lowered herself completely onto him. They both gasped and closed their eyes. Ginny's head fell back as she began to move her hips. More tears overflowed from Pansy's eyes. They went slowly, gently. For them, there was no hurry. The tears continued to fall as Ginny lifted her head and leaned forward to gently touch Harry's face. He tilted his head into her hand and kept it there, moving his cheek against her hand as she moved against his groin. Harry tilted his head further and sucked two of Ginny's fingers into his mouth. Ginny gasped and moved her hips faster. Harry let out a strangled sound, throwing his head back. He began to move his hips under hers.

"Love you," he gasped out. Pansy gave a small sob.

"Love you,' Ginny forced out.

Pansy buried her face in her hands. Her shoulders shook in silent sobs and her hands became soaked form the tears falling from her eyes. She forced her eyes back to the couple as they both arched one final time before they slumped, Ginny falling forward onto Harry's chest. They panted together for many moments, Harry unconsciously rubbing Ginny's back.

Ginny pushed herself up, giving Harry a brief kiss before settling back and tucking him into his pants.

"Why, thank you," he said.

"You are quite welcome," she replied.

She stood up and went over to her discarded panties and stepped into them. Harry got up as well, moving over to her. He placed his hands in hers and they moved back to the entrance.

Pansy did the charm that would make her visible and slumped forward once again. She would never have that. She had a life of pain and misery ahead of her while there were people out there who were going to marry for love and have mutual gratification out of sex. They wouldn't be forced to have children immediately. She could get a job if she wanted one while Pansy would be put under house arrest and her only job would be to make sure her children grew up thinking they were better than everyone else because they have the fortune to be born with pure blood.

Pansy sobbed harder and gripped her hair.

"Hello?"

Pansy looked up, startled. There stood Harry Potter, looking worried until he realized who it was who had been crying. Worry turned to shock as he looked down at her.

"Pansy?" he gasped. Pansy hung her head. "How long have you been here?"

Pansy buried her face in her hands again. "Yes, I saw you and Ginny bugger each other senseless and no, I'm not going to tell anyone."

He remained silent for so long that she looked up. He was looking at her in incredulity.

"You aren't going to tell anyone?" he said in disbelief. "Why not? I thought you like embarrassing us as much as possible."

She sighed and looked out over the field. "I did, Harry," she said. She saw him start at her use of his first name. "But I can't bring myself to ruin something so...wonderful."

He stayed still for a long moment before he came over and sat by her.

"Care to explain that?" he asked.

"You have something I will never have," she whispered.

"What's that?"

"Love," she said simply.

"But-" he said. "You and Draco-"

Pansy snorted.

"There is no love between me and Draco," she spat. "I am his sex toy, soon to be sex slave. We're getting married after we graduate and I have already been told that my only purpose is to procreate and bend to the twisted demands of my husband."

They both remained silent and Pansy stiffened when she felt him place a hand on her back.

"You don't have to marry him," he said.

Tears began to fall again. Harry Potter, the boy she had helped to make miserable for the last six years, was trying to help her.

"Yes, I do," she replied, already knowing his return argument.

"No, go to Dumbledore-"

"Harry," she said sharply. "I am not a Gryffindor. I am not brave. Nor do I have delusions that good always overcomes bad. Some people have to have crappy lives. I am one of them. I don't get a happily-ever-after."

He still tried to find an answer, but Pansy put a hand on his knee and looked him in the eye. 

"If I go to Dumbledore, they'll find me. They'll do worse than kill me, I know it. I'm resigned to this life."

He looked at her sadly. "I know we can help you."

Pansy reached up a hand and touched his messy hair. "Such a nice guy," she whispered. "Trying to help when there's no use."

He frowned. She smiled sadly and removed her hand, looking back out into the stadium. The sun was beginning to set and shadows were beginning to appear. He suddenly stood up and grabbed her hand. She looked up at him in confusion.

"Come on," he said. "You should get inside."

_Inside..._ Draco was probably waiting for her. He wouldn't like that she had mouthed back to Crabbe. She sighed and stood up. He kept her hand in his and pulled her down the bleachers and to the entrance.

_Such a nice guy..._

He continued to pull her to a door that she'd never seen before. A back entrance to the castle. She gave him and odd look.

"So that people don't bother you too much," he answered her silent question.

_He's helping me..._

Her thoughts became more scattered as he pulled her through the door. Right inside, the only thing was a set of stairs that spiraled up. 

"I know your common room is in the dungeons," he said. "But at the top of the stairs there's a corridor that leads to another stairwell that goes down."

Wordlessly, she followed him, her mind losing its coherency. Up and up they went, Pansy hardly paying attention. They finally came to the corridor. Harry led her down it, still holding her hand.

_Trying to help when there's no use..._

Glassless windows lined the entire corridor. She glanced out and saw how high they had climbed.

"When you get to the bottom of the stairs, you'll be in the same hallway as your common room," he said, still tugging her hand.

She then figured out her way out. She didn't have to marry Draco. She didn't have to have children. She didn't have to take orders. She knew what to do. Pansy tugged her hand out of Harry's grip. He looked back at her in confusion. She took a step away from him.

"Pansy, what-"

She walked over to one of the glassless windows and stepped onto the ledge.

"Pansy stop!" Harry yelled. "No!"

She turned around and braced her hands on the window frames. She saw his terrified pale face and smiled weakly.

"Don't tell them you found me," she said. Harry began to shake. "They'll think you did it."

"You don't have to do this," he said quickly, moving toward her. Pansy shook her head sadly at him.

"Always love her," Pansy said, tears welling and beginning to fall. "And never hurt her."

"Please..." he groaned. "Don't do this."

"Thank you for listening. Thank you for caring. No on ever has. It's an odd feeling..." she trailed off. She looked into his eyes. "This is what I want. I'm actually going to be happy."

More tears fell, but these were of joy. She let go of the window frame and leaned back, letting gravity pull her. Harry lurched forward with his hand out but it was too late.

"No, God, NO!" he screamed.

As she fell, she watched the window. Harry's head appeared and he was still screaming but Pansy couldn't hear him.

_No, Harry. Don't watch._

All she could hear was her own heartbeat as she fell. Harry's head became smaller and smaller.

_"You have something I will never have,"_ Her own voice rang in her ears.

_"What's that?"_ Harry's voice replied.

"Love," she whispered right before she hit the ground.

 

~Fin~


End file.
